Time wounds all heals
by bunn2007
Summary: Leo is willing to go to extremes to achieve Utopia. Meanwhile the other Avatars begin to see a threat in Kyle. As a last resort,they send Cole in to help controll Leo and the world. Post Something about Leo. Please Read and Review!
1. Sleeping Beauties

Disclaimer:

I don't own Charmed

or any of their characters,

but I do own the storyline

A/N: Hello! I'm starting a new story, and I hope you like it because I've worked really hard on it. It's really different from anything I've ever written. Please be kind, but I do like constructive criticism. I promise to explain any confusion and if necessary rewrite chapters. I really do handle it well, so please don't be afraid to read and review!

As I did with my other story, I will post every Friday until I run out of chapters to post. This story is actually like a thousand times shorter than my last one and the chapters will be extremely shorter. Please don't use that against me! Please review!

On another note, for those who've read "Nobody Stays Dead for Long," this is in no way related to it. I know I promised a sequel, but I'm currently experiencing a little writer's block with it. Please take this as a consolation prize! lol. ;-)

Time Wounds all Heals

Sleeping Beauties

Chap 1

AU after "There's Something About Leo"

"You'll understand when I'm able to tell you," Leo reassured.

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?" She playfully argued

"I know _you_," He grinned at her. Then they stood there wordlessly watching Chris and Wyatt sleep until Piper finally yawned. She gave Leo an affectionate pat on the back. He smiled knowing she believed in him, and that was all he ever needed. He knew when the time was right he would be able to tell the girls everything, and they would help make the world a utopia.

Admittedly things hadn't gone as he had planned at the beginning of day. Paige and Phoebe were too blind to see the greatness in the Avatars. They couldn't see that Leo wasn't brainwashed or anything. Kyle's rage exploded when he found out. Instead of helping the sisters, he tried to kill Leo. He would've succeeded, too, but only at the ultimate cost.

Leo thanked God that Alpha and Beta had shown up when they did. They helped him to harness his powers and use his inner strength to change Kyle's error. Leo rewound time; no one else knew anymore. It saddened Leo, but he knew it was for the best.

He yawned realizing just how tired he was. Scanning the room on last time, he went to bed.

Cole felt envious. Leo got to live and be happy. All the new Avatars went through a "Lesson." Some Avatars' "lessons" were harsh and cruel, like Cole's had been. Others weren't as bad and almost encouraging, like Leo's had been.

In the Alternate Reality, the Avatars told him that they wouldn't be able to revive him if he died. They were right, they couldn't. Nevertheless there was a fickle thing to Alternate Realities that paralleled the Real Reality. Cole's past had repeated itself. He discovered himself in the Demonic Wasteland…again. Not unlike before, he found his way out and the Avatars found him. Somehow they had convinced him, but Cole didn't know how they did it. Not only was he an Avatar again, but he ended up in the only place worse than hell. Written in the surrounding walls were stories of how this happened. They told of the love, the lies, and the betrayal.

Tonight's assignment was the most difficult he ever had. In fact he wondered why they chose him to be sent here. He knew why he was there. He had to make sure their latest recruit didn't spill the beans again, but he couldn't comprehend why they didn't send someone else. It was probably because of his history. He could always understand the Halliwells the best.

He wanted desperately to go and report, that way he could be done with this, but another side held him back. He knew the other side felt that gravitational pull toward Phoebe. He longed to be in the same room as her just to sneak a peak, just to get a one small glance at her, even if he was only invisible. Logically speaking, he knew better. She could sense him, if he took one-step closer and through that door. Then the witch-hunts, or demon hunts…whatever, would be on again, and he couldn't stand that.

He began to shimmer away when _she_ stepped out of her room. She was beautiful even in her flannel pajamas. His heart stopped. They were in the same room again, and Cole didn't remember how to leave.

Phoebe paused outside her door and stared in his direction. She felt something in her jump. It was a good jump. It was the kind where your heart flutters and you stomach flies circles around it. It those feelings of love, unconditional love, like the kind she used to feel for Cole. "Cole," her mind muttered to itself. She hadn't allowed herself to think if that name in that way since before she vanquished him. G-d, that had been a long time ago. So why did she have that feeling? Why did she get that vibe from down the hallway? Maybe she earned back her empathic ability, and she was just feeling it from Piper and Leo's room. She shrugged and started toward the bathroom. Then she stopped again. The feeling kept pulling her toward that spot in the hallway. Finally she just heart lead her.

Cole panicked. He was alive, but he could never have her know that. It brought them both so much pain and sorrow. Their love wasn't meant to be. They were tested and tried so many times. "Plain and simple," he reminded himself only feeling more depressed. She was getting too close. He shimmered away and with him so did Phoebe's feeling.

A/N: Okay! That's it. So please tell me if I should continue!

Lots of Love,  
bunn


	2. Going Clubbling

A/n: Hello! I'm floored by your reviews! Everyone was so nice.

Rach: I'm glad you could review! That's because I accept anonymous reviews, so that you can still review without having a screen name here. I hope that you'll still be able to follow the story even if you don't watch the show too often! If you don't understand anything show related, I'd be happy to explain it to you:) By the way, Phoebe _didn't_ get her empathic powers back. It was Cole's presence that brought back the link they once shared, and _that _created the feeling.

Sehar: Thank you so much! I will continue the story no matter what. ;)

Charmed-Snow: I will :) By the way, I love your story, Love Token. I always review. It's so good :)

To everyone eles who read: Please keep reading! Maybe next time you can review? If you get the chance please do!

Going Clubbing

Chap 2

Nights later Alpha and Beta appeared to Cole. "We have a new assignment for you."

Cole glanced up from his Lazyboy. Putting down his chopsticks and Chinese food carton, he answered, "What is it this time?"

"We think you should go clubbing."

* * *

P3 was booming. People packed themselves into the club, crowding every space, but an alcove. In that alcove sat three glamorous ladies waiting for their men to come back with drinks. 

Paige smiled, "Why, thank-you, Agent Brody." He handed her a drink.

"It's good to be out of the house," Piper admitted.

Leo agreed, "I'm glad the elf could baby-sit."

"The elf?" Kyle repeated.

"Do you really wanna know?" Paige asked.

Kyle paused to think for a brief moment. "No, never mind."

Paige looked around the dance floor and then to the entrance. "I'm sorry your date didn't show up, Pheebs."

"That's ok. I don't think he's the one anyway."

"Still searching for your baby daddy? " Piper asked amused.

"Baby daddy?" Kyle repeated.

"You don't want to know," Paige replied.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "No, I learned my lesson the first time, but I think I may want to learn it again with that guy over there." Phoebe nodded to the guy at the bar. When she walked in, she had an instant attraction to him, but waited for her date anyways. Generally insulted if she was stood up, she felt awkwardly relieved. She was free to pursue the hottie.

"You do that," Piper said as if reading her mind. Then she added, "but we're going to dance," and grabbed Leo.

Kyle cocked a suggestive eyebrow at Paige. Then without warning lifted her up and swung her up into his arms. "Dance?"

"Do I have a choice?" She smiled mischievously.

"No."

In disguise Cole sat at the bar. He wasn't happy about this. Just when he thought that maybe, just maybe, he was no longer held captive by _her_ and their past, he was reeled back into the wake of their disaster. Then Phoebe nodded at him. "_Shit_,' he groaned inwardly almost wanting to slam his head into the bar. Even though he knew that in spite of it all, it was merely an act. He simply wanted to believe he felt nothing but regret toward their past, but he known otherwise. He hadn't truly lived until he met her. Now the butterflies that he didn't even know existed woke up and flew out of their cocoons as she sexily sauntered over toward him. For a moment, he was lost in reminiscence. How much he would've loved to have a chance with her again, but he knew he couldn't.

"Hi," she smiled, just like that she had him again. She lured him to the dance floor.

In any other situation Cole would've found the irony humorous. Phoebe had unknowingly led her much-hated ex-husband to the small group where her sisters danced. In fact if he were evil, he would've used it as an opportunity, but he wasn't evil anymore and he didn't want the opportunity. He tried to remain distant in hopes that maybe she would lose interest. Much to his disappointment that made her only tried harder.

He felt the sisters inspect him as Phoebe's latest find. A paranoid sensation washed over his body. The girls were watching his every movement and he could've sworn they knew full well who he was. The longer he danced with Phoebe, the more his mind insisted that they were planning how to vanquish him. It was impossible he reassured himself. He tried to coax himself into thinking of other things.

Instead of pleasant thoughts, rationalism sunk in. Piper and Paige's loves were much more of a threat than either of them were. Leo was an Avatar. Sooner or later he'd develop a keen sense of power. "Leo was always a quick study," he mentally reminded himself. He could expose Cole easier than the girls could. On the other hand, Kyle was the only person motivated enough to search, find, and kill an Avatar. He had the potion and the passion to kill him.

With that thought, he snapped back to reality. Reality hadn't been any kinder to him than his thought had been. He realized that he had stopped being distant and fallen back on to old habits. As he found himself dancing with Phoebe like the way the used to, he missed her more. Oh how he missed the good ol' days. Often he longed to be here like this, but he never expected it to happen in a million years.

His paranoia melted away as he looked into her big brown eyes, losing himself in her once again. Without thinking, he leaned in for a kiss. Electricity ignited throughout his body as it remembered her. He remembered every inch of her body, and the way it felt to hold her in his arms. He remembered her tongue and mouth, and how good it felt to explore it.

She kissed him back never fighting it. She didn't even know his name. To her he was just some guy she had met at the club, but she had felt an instant connection to him. It bugged her because she knew she knew him. She felt that feeling again. That feeling that Cole used to give her. She convinced herself that, that wasn't it, but there was something in her remembered him. Especially after he loosened up, and that kiss was… _proverbial_. As her mind went to put a finger on it, a premonition hit her.

Instincts kicked into over-drive as Phoebe shuddered in pain. After living and loving a seer for so long, catching her was almost old hat. "What did you see?" Was the other automatic response to her premonitions. Mentally he admonished himself. What was he thinking allowing himself to get that close? She could've seen who he was. He couldn't stand seeing that look on face. He thought that he'd die if he had to see hatred and disgust in her eyes again, but once she looked up some of his fears subsided. She looked at him with confusion as if her premonition had been just plain weird and not of any significance toward him.

Phoebe thought the guy had said something to her, but she didn't actually hear him. He walked her to the alcove with her sisters following him.

"Tell me where you ate, and I'll never go there," he joked uneasily feeling like a fool.

Poor guy, Phoebe thought. The premonition had rocked her. It was really bizarre. How weird must it have been for her to suddenly stop like that in the middle of a dance? Most of the guys she had danced with before would've bolted, but he stayed. It was cute how he was so sympathetic. "Ummm…"

Cole stuttered as he stumbled to think of an alias, "Ben. Ben Chase."

"Well, Ben, it's sweet of you to take care of our sister, but I think we should handle this," Piper suggested.

"I could take her home if you all want to stay," he offered a little too eagerly. He never wanted to let her go again; he'd be anybody else just to have her back.

"No, I think we should be getting home anyways," Piper insisted, "and relieve the babysitter, ya know?"

Cole nodded hesitantly. "Maybe I'll see you again," he said, but he doubted it.


	3. Decoding, Books, and Reports

A/n: Hello again! Okay, so I know I should've updated yesterday, but it completely escaped my mind! I'm sorry! I will try to update on a regular basis. My computer is going all wacky though, so next weekend my dad might have to reload th OS. We usally take a long time with that! I hope to update asap next weekend.

Carmen: I'm glad you like!  
TrueLoveLivesForever: Thank-you. "Ben" wasn't really that important besidesthe premonition that Phoebe got. That's important and will be explained this chapter. As for Coleand Leo working together...well you'll just have to wait and see. lol. :)  
Charmed-Snow: Yes, Cole glamoured/shapeshifted into someone else. He couldn't exactly go invisible. Although that could invovle some fun comic relif. Invisible Cole sits on a bar stool and suddenly some guy sits on him. lol. Like I said before, you'll find out the premonition now.  
Thanks to everybody else who read!

love,  
bunn

Decoding, Books, and Reports

Chap 3

Piper stared at the coffee pot watching the intoxicating liquid slowly drip. The smell of the caffeinated beverage hit Phoebe as she walked in. "Coffee…" she mumbled.

Unusually alert Paige sat at the table reading the newspaper. "Ready to tell us what your premonition was about?"

Phoebe answered as she took a seat next to Paige, "It was really strange. It was definitely set in the future. Chris and Wyatt were kicking a ball around with Leo out in the front yard. They must've been somewhere around 9 and 10 years old."

"When does it get strange?" Piper asked sarcastically from her spot in front of the coffee pot.

"Oh…I don't know when _Prue_ pulls into the driveway with groceries and asks for help putting them inside," Phoebe answered smugly. "Ooo! And then, I saw my daughter!"

"So this guy is your baby daddy from another reality. Congrats, Pheebs," Piper retorted.

"You _need_ caffeine to be pleasant don't you?"

Paige sat messages her temples. Slowly she took deep breaths and counted backward from ten, "...3…2…1." Finally Paige calmed down enough to open her mouth, bur when she finally allowed herself to speak, all her hard work went to waste. "_Phoebe_! You said you had learned your lesson the first time! That's _personal gain_!"

"No, Paige, it wasn't like that at all."

"What was it like?" Paige challenged.

Triumphantly Piper declared, "I'm not the only one who needs caffeine to be pleasant!"

"_You_ were pregnant and locked away at magic school for _months _and _she_ was powerless. _I_ worked as _three_ witches! I am only _one_ person! And I'm sorry but I'm not exactly willing to do that over again." Her shoulders tensed, and her neck began to ache.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? For the last time, it wasn't like personal gain. I learned my lesson. I didn't force the premonition. It just came. Well, actually it hit me like a ton bricks. I didn't ask for that."

"You also didn't ask for your powers to be taken away and yet they were."

"Now, now, girls, stop your bickering," amused Piper mothered them mockingly.

Phoebe ignored her. "_Besides_ that guy was not my baby daddy unless he was Cole."

"Cole?"

"What does he have anything to with this? We vanquished him."

"Why do you insist on staying here? Sooner or later, you must join us completely,' Alpha said. He was becoming fed up with Cole's lack of compliance. The reason they had targeted the Charmed Ones' loves was mainly because power attracted more power. Those two made up most of the collective. The only problem was that Cole and Leo weren't as easily contorted as they had hoped. For the Avatars to be able to brainwash the whole planet into following them, they had to be up to complete power. Leo was more willing to follow them than Cole was. Leo would do anything for his sons, but Cole didn't have any motivation.

Beta read Alpha's mind. In a controlled voice she telepathically said, "Patience it a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't," he replied tightly.

"He'll come about eventually."

Cole shrugged. He didn't really want to be alive. They brought him back, and now they will have to suffer the consequences. There was no way that he'd 'join them completely.' He began to reach for his remote.

"He wears a façade," Beta observed aloud for Cole's purpose. "He likes to be near her."

"_I like my privacy_," Cole snapped. He knew what she said was true. Being so far away from her after being so close truly felt worse than hell. "Remember, you're the ones who sent me to P3," he answered grumbling. He remembered an old prophet that the Source had made him kill. A strong prophet like that one was dangerous toward the Source when partnered with good. He told Cole that he wouldn't kill him simply because, "Wanting something you can't have is the worse kind of hell."

Alpha knew better than to push the issue further. "What did you find?"

"Agent Brody/Kyle/Whoever appeared to be a functional member of society which is more than I can say about a lot of her ex-boyfriends." Cole received a reproachful glare. "Look, he seemed nice, and Paige seemed happy. That's all I got. Maybe if he wasn't surrounded by a roomful of mortals, I'd be able to tell you something useful." A small pause in the conversation was all it took for Cole to know his next assignment. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll get on it as soon as you leave."

"Again, I'm so sorry that I'm late again," Paige said for the millionth time since she had orbed Kyle to Magic School.

"That's ok. Actually, I think I'd worry more if you were on time." He smiled.

His smile made her melt and wish to orb him somewhere private. She strained to keep sight of their goal. They had to get information on the Avatars. "All right, here we are. Everything you ever wanted to know about the Avatars and then some are spread out on these two tables." The tables were so covered with books that they were stacked sky high. Only a small portion of the desks was cleared off so that they could sit.

"Wow. I knew that this library was big, but I've never realized just how big it was. I mean there are a lot of books here, Paige."

"Oh it's nothing compared to al we had out last year when we were trying to send my nephew back to the future and save the other one from an unknown evil. Trust me."

"I don't want to know," Kyle replied. It was becoming his motto when it came to the supernatural. The only exception to the rule was the Avatars. He needed to know everything about them.

"Well, the point is, is that I've gotten good at researching. That's why I'm here to help," she smiled seductively.

"Good to know," he answered. He stopped paying attention the moment he touched the first book. He stood there simply staring at it in fascination. After searching for so long, his questions were going to be answered. He would avenge his parents.

Paige sighed. "Anyways I'm sorry we had to bail on you last night."

"Yeah, how is Phoebe?" Kyle asked duly.

"Oh, she's just fine. I mean all she did was have a premonition with her dead demonic ex-husband and our, also, dead older sister in it, off some random guy at the club," she answered sourly. Kyle glanced up with a questioning look in his eyes. He had a feeling that "I don't want to know," would be a bad answer to her statement.

Paige took his questioning look as a sign to finally vent. She took a deep breath, "In the future of some different reality she saw Cole, her ex, teaching their daughter how to read on some kind of Leapster thing. While our sister Prue, who appeared very much alive, had the boys, Piper's sons, help her bring in groceries."

"So what does that mean?" Kyle asked humoring her. If it bothered her he'd listen, but as far as he was concerned, he couldn't care less. Alternate realities weren't real and therefore didn't matter. The Avatars mattered. He wanted to concentrate on that.

The invisible Avatar, however, was very interested in the premonition. What did it mean? It was definitely a different reality, but it certainly wasn't a reality that he had created, Cole thought bitterly. Phoebe wouldn't have gone near him if he hadn't glamoured into someone else. He didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of being able to marry her, let alone have kids with her.

Paige sighed. "I don't know what the premonition means. I don't even know if it means anything at all."


	4. Potions

A/N: Great News my computor is completly upand running again. Okay well...not completely there are some bugs, but that's not important right now...lol. Anyways, I love your reviews. Thanks for reading. I'll answer them now.

Charmed Snow: You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Blissful Lyss Turner 72: I wrote it purposely because it was different. I needed to break out of a rut I had set for myself (it caused intense writer's block that I'm still not quite over). Thanks for noticing. Everything's been so crazy that I've only been able to glance at your stories. It sounds like you have good ideas.

Everyone: Okay this chapter is a little short, but everything falls into place from here on out. This is the biggest turning point and everything depends on what happens after the end of the chapter.I hope it's not too predictable! Please Read and Review. I love to hear them!

Chap 4

Potions

From beneath the mountain of books, Kyle jumped up in triumph. "I found it!"

Paige also jumped, but she was merely startled out of a deep slumber. Wiping the drool off her face, she asked, "You found what?"

"How to recreate the potion," he answered.

"Potion?" She said even more confused.

"Orb us to my apartment, and I'll show you."

Alpha and Beta appeared to Leo in front of the kitchen door. "You can't go in there," Alpha warned. "If they're even half way through the potion then it will kill you."

"Agent Brody found a way to duplicate the potion that kills our kind," Beta informed.

Leo looked around the manor to make sure no one else was in hearing distance. He couldn't have them in front of the door. "Follow me." Reappearing at the bridge, he waited for them to catch up. "Did we really kill his parents?"

"No of course not," Alpha balked.

"Demons were after the potion vials so that they could kill us before we had enough power. They were the ones who killed Agent Brody's parents," Beta explained coolly.

"But none of that matters. Even if we were to prove that to him, Agent Brody will stop at nothing to kill us. He's studied our history, which has been plagued by violent revolts. Only now is the world ready to accept us. He is the only exception to that rule and the only person with enough invested in this to kill us all. He's a danger to our future, Leo."

"So what should we do? I mean there must be a reason to deal with him. Maybe Paige can persuade him."

"We're afraid not. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, but when the time is right she maybe-"

"If things had not progressed this quickly, then maybe she could have, but no, not at this stage in the game," Alpha said. "Things are moving too quickly to sway him to our side."

"We believe that there is only one way to stop him now," Beta said in her too calm demeanor.

A sense of foreboding settled in the pit of Leo's stomach. "What is that way?"

"We think you know, Leo," Alpha answered.

"No, I couldn't. He's an innocent. Paige _love_s him. I would never be able to step foot in the manor again. We would loose their powers."

"Would you rather have him kill us all? Then we wouldn't have any powers."

"We would loose our chance to fulfill our dreams of a better life."

"Do you really want to risk it, Leo?"

"No, but-"

"If you don't you'll be leaving your sons out to dry in a terrible horrible world."

"Ask yourself: Can you live with that?" Then Alpha and Beta dematerialized.


	5. Death and Advice

Hey everyone. I know I'm late posting. I'm sorry. It's totaly crazy around here. I'm so glad that I got this spare moment, but that's mainly because I'm really hyped up on imense amounts of caffiene. Not good. lol.

Charmed Snow: Yeah it is hard for Leo, but ultimately he'll make what he believes is the "right" choice. The question is, is it really the "right" decision?

Ok everybody! Enjoy! Love, bunn

Death and Advice

Chap 5

Invisible Leo paced the floors of Kyle's apartment. He didn't want to kill Kyle. He was an Elder, a pacifist. He never wanted to kill. He only did it to protect his family, but he never liked it. It always racked him with guilt and brought him to a very dark place that he never wanted to revisit. He thought that is was a miracle that brought him back, but they fooled him. Being an Avatar was a curse that landed him back to the very same spot it had rescued him from.

Suddenly the door swung open. Kyle threw his coat on the nearby couch. Leo knew it was now or never. He hesitated. Was it really necessary? Leo knew it was. He became visible because he owed that much to him. Their eyes locked. "I'm sorry," Leo whispered and then zapped him with electricity.

It was like being apart of a bad movie. First, Kyle's keys dropped from his hands. Then he fell in a weird slow motion affect. Leo watched and mourned at the same time. He had to do it, he reminded himself.

Paige orbed in hoping to surprise Kyle, but she saw him lying on the floor. "Oh my G-d! Kyle!" Leo froze; Paige saw him. "Leo, what the hell?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. As he saw Paige's pain, it hit him. This wasn't for the greater good. It couldn't have been. This was terrible. Nothing good could ever be achieved by corrupting it with evil. Leo orbed away.

On the bridge once again, he watched the city. The Avatars reappeared. "I don't want to do this ever again. I don't want to kill," he said somberly. A silent tear fell from his eyes.

"Hopefully you won't have to," Alpha reassured.

"Paige orbed in. She saw me. We definitely won't have their powers now."

"Better that we loose the chance of having their powers than losing all of our powers and the collective."

Leo cringed. They were so calm and cool about this. How could they? What had he gotten himself into? "I've lost Piper and the boys," he said simply.

"Once our plans succeed, you'll have them back," Beta replied soothingly, but Leo wouldn't respond. He knew it wasn't true. He had lost them it was a solid fact.

Alpha and Beta exchanged hesitant glances. "Another one of us has lost the love of his life, a Charmed One no less. Maybe he can help you."


	6. This Can't Be

A/N: Okay, I didn't get any reviews...makes me a little sad, but I think I can live. lol. I had hoped for an outburst about Kyle, but I suppose since he died i the show it's not really much a of shock...Anyways, I know the past two chaps have been short but I believe that the next on is longer. Please review regardless though. I really want to know if some one is reading this! Ithink I'm done ranting now. lol. Enjoy the chap! Luv, bunn

This can't be

Chap 6

"What do you mean by _Leo killed Kyle_?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe agreed. "Are you sure that it was Leo? I mean you didn't actually _see_ Leo kill him, did you?"

"Kyle was zapped. Only Elder's have those kind of powers."

Phoebe was still unsure, but Piper just stood there unwilling to believe what she heard. "Maybe he was possessed or something. It's happened before," Phoebe suggested.

"_Demons don't apologize_," Paige defended. "Why? Why would he want to kill Kyle?" She broke down sobbing. Immediately Phoebe ran over to comfort her, but Piper, still in denial, remained where she was.

* * *

Leo followed Alpha and Beta to an apartment. He surveyed it with mild interest. "This is Cole's old apartment," he observed.

"What is he doing here?" Cole said turning around on his sofa.

"Aren't you supposed to dead?" Leo countered.

Alpha raised his hand in the air. "Silence!" They both looked at him. "You're both Avatars now. You fight on the same side. Put behind your past differences behind you."

"We think it's best if you have someone to confide in, especially because you are in the same boat."

"Look who put us in there." He earned a harsh glare. "I don't need anybody," Cole said sourly.

"Well, I do. I need my wife, but I can't have her now," Leo also answered sourly.

Without so much as a word of warning, Alpha and Beta dematerialized.

"Great," Cole muttered.


	7. The Point of No Return

A/N: Ok. So. This one is early. I'm waiting for my bf to show up online and don't have much else to do. Actually not really much going on either. Boy, I love summer. lol. Hope it's just as restful for you guys too!

Charmed-Snow: Thanks. :) I hope the conversation is good enough. I didn't really add a lot of comic relief in this story, so they're more or less serious. I tried to sprinkle some in there for you though. I hope you enjoy!

whatever (): Well, I'm gald you liked the first part at least. The reason why Paige didn't follow Leo was because she was devastated. Kyle had just died and all...Plus, I think by 7th season Paige finally learned that she couldn't run after a demon or killer or whatever without the power of three. I think that all in all, Paige really just needed her support system more than immediate answers. In the next chapter after this you'll see more of her reaction. But now do you understand? More so, do you agree?

Ok. On with the show!

luv,  
bunn

Point of no return

Chap 7

"I'm going home," Leo announced.

"You can't." Sighing, Cole wondered why he cared.

Leo remained convinced. "Yes, I can. Piper knows me. She'll understand; I'll make her see."

"You know that Phoebe used to understand me, too? She knew that everything that I did was for her, but it came to a point where she wouldn't allow me to use her as an excuse. I turned her into the Queen of All Evil. That was my point of no return. You killed an _innocent_, who Paige loved, for your kids. That was your point of no return."

Leo shook his head. Gravity finally took in, and it hurt. "I can rewind this. I can make it like none of this ever happened."

"It'll weaken the collective, not that I give a damn or anything. Except you do care, don't you? Save Piper and your boys?" Cole taunted.

"That's why I'm in this whole mess!" Leo yelled.

He remembered. Cole knew how it was like to love someone so much that you were willing to ruin your own life to save hers. "It doesn't matter. "You can't do anything now. You're stuck with the Avatars. There's no escaping them. If you hide, they will find you. If you run, they will bring you back. If you die, they'll revive you. Trust me I know. You just better hope that you did the right thing because there is no fixing it now."

"I'm going to Piper. She'll know how to fix it." Leo orbed away sinking back into denial.

Again, Cole wondered, "_Why_ do_ I_ care?" Then he checked his watch. "Damn. There are only soaps on now."

* * *

Piper stood in front of the Book of Shadows desperately searching for an answer. Leo didn't kill Kyle. Now, she just needed to prove it. There had to be something on shapeshifters that take their form's powers or spirits that could've taken over such a powerful being. Leo orbed in. "Oh my G-d, Leo! I have been so worried about you! Paige said that you-" 

"Killed Kyle, I know," Leo answered Piper somberly.

"Yeah, she said that. How'd you know?"

"Because I did."

Piper's face betrayed a moment of panic, but it was quickly replaced by determination. "Okay, we can manage this. What happened? Were you possessed?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

"Brain washed?"

"No."

"Tricked?"

"No."

"Then what, _Leo_?"

"I was working for the Avatars."

"_WHAT!"_

"I thought they were good. They preached peace. They said they'd eventually rid the world of demons. I thought if I joined them that I could save you and our sons from…"

"From what?"

"Demons killing you."

"Death is inventible. That is _not _an excuse."

"I thought it was for the best." Leo squirmed under her harsh gaze.

"Killing Kyle was for the best? Because if it was, maybe you should go downstairs and _tell that to Paige_," Piper yelled.

"Piper, please," Leo begged.

"No, Leo. How long have you been an Avatar?"

"I thought they were good, Piper."

"_Danmit_, Leo, how long?"

"A little over a month. They were my reason for recovery."

Piper shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. You've been an Avatar for all this time and you never told us? You knew we were searching fro answers about them. You knew we thought they were a threat. Yet, you join them.,"Piper said as her anger mounted. "Then you kill Kyle. Now you think you can say that you did it for _us_?" She roared, "_GET OUT_!" Her rage finally expolded. A shelf blew up behind him, leaving only bits of dust where it had been.

* * *

"You're not being fair." 

Enraged Nikolas argued with Lucky, "Fair? Fair? What's fair? This? No, it's not, but that's the way things happened."

"It sounds like you're giving up," Lucky observed. (1)

Cole sat watching the actors recite their words. "I hate daytime TV," he thought aloud. "This is crap." He violently hit the power button the remote and then threw it at the TV. It bounced off it and landed on the ground intact. "The world hates me," Cole thought sarcastically bitter.

Leo orbed back in. "She didn't…"

"Told you so," Cole responded bored.

"We need to change this," Leo demanded.

"We can't. I've told you that already too."

"I have an idea."

"It won't work. I've tried everything."

"It sounds like you gave up."

"What is this _General Hospital_?"

Leo ignored him. "I haven't given up. Trust me; I have a plan that'll work..." Cole resisted the urge to slam him into a wall.

(1) That was an old quote from General Hospital. I pretty muchused it as an inside joke. Greg Vaughn plays Lucky, but you may remember him as the girls' neighbor Dan. Tyler Christopher plays Nikolas, and guest stared on Charmed. He was the warlock Anton in the episode Pardon my Past. That and Cole was cursing soaps yet Julian and Brian were both on soaps (Another World, I believe, but don't quote me there...).

Please review! Thanks!


	8. The Plan

A/N: Ok. I'ver been busyier than crap. So I'm taking this breath of fresh air to post. Loved your reviews and I would aprriecate more. They really brighten my hetic days. This is the second to last chapter. We're wraping up soon.

Bine: I'm glad you like  
Charmed-Snow: Good. I didn't know how funny the last chapter was. I'm happy that you thought it was good.

The Plan

Chap 8

"And to think that it didn't occur to him that killing is _bad_! He just thought that he could come waltzing back in here!" Piper ranted.

Phoebe watched concerned. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Phoebe, it's the one thing that I'm sure about in this mess. I love him,and that will never change. I don't want to kill him, and I never will. But the truth is, is that he killed an innocent. That's it. You were so strong t-to-to…do it when you had to. You could; I can. I'm just following in your footsteps," Piper said as she didn't noticethe gentle tears flowing down her cheeks.

Paige sat quietly. She wouldn't let herself cry anymore. She was sick of it. If any demon even dared to _think_ about killing Kyle, she would've killed them on the spot. Revenge would've been swift and cunning. She knew that deep down inside her all she wanted to do was fight, but the bloodlust quickly ran cold. No matter how much she wanted revenge… it was Leo.He was her brother-in-law.He helped her whenshe had first met the sisters. Heguided herwhen she didn't know what todo. Andhe hadbeen her guinny pig that one time when she tried to vanquish Cole. He was everything this family was about...good.Hell, he was sogood that They made him anElder even!Sure, Leo had jumped off the deep end awhile ago, but they thought he was better now."I can't believe this is all happening," she whispered.

Piper too was lost in her thought of how utterly ridiculous the notion was. She couldn't believe it either. "We're going to save the world this last time, and then I'm done," Piper said simply.

Phoebe and Paige nodded. Fighting and love were complicated when their Wiccan duties came into the mix. It only equaled sorrow, and they couldn't handle any more sorrow.

* * *

Cole lost interest and turned the television back on. What Leo proposed was pure madness but so tempting at the same time. All these years Cole had longed to be with Phoebe again. He knew that he had done some pretty despicable things in the past, but deep down he was a good person. Phoebe would never believe that let alone take him back. He knew it, but Leo thought that he could change that. He thought that maybe Cole and Leo could have their loves back and Kyle would have his life back. Cole didn't know how it would work. 

As Cole channel surfed, Leo paced. "If I rewind time so far back that it would waste all the surplus power. That way the Avatars wouldn't be able to bring us back."

Leo was on to something that Cole had never tried before, but Cole was still skeptical. He tried to play devil's advocate. "How far back are we talking? Because if you do it wrong, you could screw up a whole hellva lot. Destiny always gets its own way. It's not as easy to change the past as you think. If you do it incorrectly, everything will change."

"We won't screw up. This isn't our destiny. We both know that."

"Okay, so how far back?

"To the last time that they couldn't get either of us."

"So like when the girls defeated the Source?"

"No, like when Prue was alive. But before I can rewind, I need you to change some things in the past."

"Like create an alternate reality because the last time I did that, I got killed."

"We're going to live through this," Leo reassured. "No one else will die because of me." Cole shut off the TV again.

* * *

The Halliwell attic operated in a hushed manner. Phoebe was the only one in it. Using Leo's belongings and strong scrying spells, she searched for him. 

Piper, Chris, and Wyatt, were in her and Leo's room. Piper loved them all so much. She tried to play with her sons in an attempt to remember the good that Leo once had. Wyatt and Chris would never know all the good he had done. They would just know that Mommy had to vanquish him because he killed an innocent, and killing innocents wasn't the example she wanted to set for her sons. If she had to vanquish Leo for their future, she would.

In Paige's room, Paige lied alone on her bed. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She lost a person she loved very much. He was the only mortal-no, person, magical or otherwise-that accepted her. He was perfect. If he had just given up on those damn Avatars, he wouldn't have been dead right now, but she also would've never known him. Was it truly better to have loved and lost than not love at all? "Look at Phoebe and Piper," Paige thought. "They had both lost the love of their lives to evil. They both had to vanquish their soul mates." Love wasn't kind to the Halliwell women.

Back in the attic, Phoebe finally found Leo. Something in her recognized the address. For the third time in days, she felt Cole's presence, but for the third time in days she brushed it off. She knocked on Piper's door, "It's time to go, honey." Then she walked down the hall to Paige's room. "Okay, I've scried and now, Paige, you're going to orb us there." Phoebe said delicately to Paige. She walked out of her door where Piper finally met up with them. Paige took both of her sisters' hands and orbed away to the address.

They found themselves in an elevator rising to a penthouse on the top floor. The hair rose on the back of their necks and they felt a weird déjà vu sensation. The door went "Ping!" and opened. Paige surveyed the surroundings. It all felt vaguely familiar until it hit her. "Are we where I think we are?"

"Cole," Phoebe whispered.

"Why would Leo hide here?" Piper said distractedly looking around wondering why she knew it.

"No, _Cole_." Phoebe pointed.

Cole thought he had heard the elevator. He and Leo stood just by the French doors, right in plain sight. They weren't ready yet. "_Shit_. Leo now!"

Piper heard Cole call her husband's name, and it became too real. She stood frozen. Leo was an Avatar and he was working with Cole. How long had he been gone? How long had she been making excuses? How long had she been making a fool out of herself?

Phoebe's adrenaline kicked in to gear the moment she saw him. She forced herself to not remember the good. He was evil. "Paige, the potions," she ordered.

Cole telekinetically stole the potion vials. He thanked God that the girls had brought two vials. He would need them later. He shoved them into one of his pockets. "_Leo, I said now_!"

Leo ignored him. He saw the look on Piper's face. "This will all change soon, I promise." He began to concentrate on his memories. Slowly the past became the present once again.


	9. The former and The Latter

A/n: Wow. I'm getting a lot of review saying that this shouldn't end. I'm really flattered. So I've made an alternate ending. The other one is darker and in my incredibly dull summer school driver ed class i'm writing a sequel off of it. Oh and for those who are looking forward to the nobody stays dead for long sequel. I have picked my pen back up and I'm on part 2. It's shorter than the last one and kinda different..so yeah. ButI have to go to bed. See you later.

TrueLoveLivesForever: I love Phoebe and Cole too. I wish that they never split.

Charmed-Snow-Thank you

luv,  
bunn

The Former and the Latter

Chap 9

Past

2001

The Underworld

Leo finished out the surplus power at the exactly the right moment. He took in his surroundings. The last time her was here, he was searching for Cole and Phoebe. Unlike the last time, he had future knowledge that told him where they were. He orbed to the holding cell that The Source had imprisoned them in. After opening it, Phoebe and Cole stepped out. Everything froze. Both, Cole and Leo, knew what was coming next.

"Did you want to ruin the future?" Alpha asked.

"If things continue on this path, our dreams will never be accomplished," Beta said. Her voice, usually calm and soothing, was edgy and upset.

Alpha shook his head. "We won't even be able to do that. The entire collective is gone. Our dreams will never be achieved." He wondered why they kept up the charade now that they no longer had the collective. If they had the power, he would've killed them for their ignorance. The world that the Avatars would have made would've been glorious. It would've rivaled the Ancient Roman Empire. Everyone would come together under their complete and utter control.

Leo sneered, "Yeah, well, we don't have the same dreams anymore. Cole, do you have them?" He nodded and handed a vial to Leo. Alpha and Beta no longer had the strength they needed to stop the vials from hitting them. The vials fell to the two Avatars' feet, releasing the poisonous gas.

Time started again as the potion made them shrivel and die. "Who are they?" Phoebe asked astounded.

"Nobody," Leo answered.

"Do you still have the spell?" Cole asked even though he already knew the answer. He had slightly altered the events to make sure she did.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it's right here."

"Time to go."

* * *

The manor

"How far into the future did Phoebe say this thing was anyways?" Prue asked Piper.

"I don't know. Soon," She answered.

"Okay, well, where is she?"

"In the attic. Probably got side tracked with the Cole potion thingy."

"Okay, what Cole potion?" Prue rolled her eyes.

"He told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?" Piper scoffed.

"I thought she was over him?"

"Apparently not."

"Phoebe!" Prue called. "_Where is she_?"

"Maybe she finished the potion and went after him?" Piper offered.

"Fine then. We'll go after the demon on our own," Prue said simply.

"What if we need the Power of Three?"

"We'll deal with it later. If you focus, I'm sure you can blow it to pieces."

"The last demon I blew up, I meant to freeze."

"Come on," Prue grabbed Piper by the wrist with one hand and the keys with another.

* * *

Later at the manor, Prue dragged a man in with her. As Piper shut the door, Prue told him, "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. All right, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." 

"They?" The man repeated dumbfounded.

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin," Prue said rather nonchalantly.

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this. Ah, it's just like her." He laughed uneasily.

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."

"What?" Piper looked at Prue worriedly.

"I don't know I just felt a chill." Suddenly, a tornado appeared knocking Prue and Piper to the floor.

"Dear G-d," Dr. Griffiths exclaimed silently under his breath. Shax threw an energy ball in Dr. Griffiths' direction, but Prue heroically pushed him out of the way.

"No!" She screamed.

Piper began to move and get up when bright shining lights appeared. "Leo!" She said relieved.

"Hi, honey," he smiled. Then he remembered what was happening and rushed over to heal Prue. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Piper attempted to blow Shax up, but instead she hit a lamp. "Ooooo! I hate this new power! How'd you guys get here?"

"It's a long story," Cole answered as he helped her with energy balls. It was so weird to be back, but it felt so good to do good and be mostly accepted again. The only thing was that nothing seemed to affect Shax and Cole wished for just a moment he had his advanced powers. Then the whole thing wouldn't have been so hard.

"Leo, can you hurry it up a bit and just heal her already?" Phoebe cried out.

"I'm trying, but she's already so close to death. Piper, blow him up already." Leo also wished for his enhanced powers. His plan may not work. Prue wasn't waking up. He knew Piper could blow him up, she did it before but didn't remember.

Overwhelmed Piper panicked. "I can't do that!" She yelled at her husband.

"What's going on?" Prue mumbled groggily. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Leo helped her onto her feet.

Phoebe pulled the spell out of her pocket. Slowly they began to chant,

"_Evil wind that blows  
that which forms below.  
No longer will you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell."_

* * *

Future 2013

As a part of the many revisions to the past reality, Cole gave him and Leo two weeks to get everything situated before their future memories vanished. Everything was good now. The demons eventually thinned out over the years. No demon was brave or stupid enough to fight against all the Charmed Ones. As the neighbors came and wentleaving homes by the Charmed Manor free, a sister would move into one. Often they spent evenings and dinners together in the original manor.

Piper and Leo still lived over the nexus, and therefore kept the book in its rightful place. Chris and Wyatt were only vaguely interesting in demons. They spent most of their time in the front yard playing soccer with Leo. Today, Chris and Wyatt had one of their many matches. Chris kicked the ball away from Wyatt. "Goal! I win!" The nine year old declared.

"That's no fair! You had help!" Wyatt pointed to his dad who was guarding him.

"Dad helped you last time!"

Prue got out of her car and yelled to the boys, "Hey, wanna give me a hand with the groceries?"

"Okay, Aunt Prue!" Chris agreed cheerfully grabbing a bag,

Inside Cole laid on the ground with his daughter, Melinda. She was about five years old. She was learning how to read from a Leapster pad. Intensely focused, she read, "Pooh s-s-stumbled…over the log!" She smiled triumphantly.

Paige walked cautiously down the stairs holding onto the rail. During the two weeks leeway that Cole made, Leo introduced Paige to the rest of her sisters. It didn't take long for them to discover that Paige wasn't just a new "charge."

She was a quick study and had learned the craft much quicker with the help from all the family. The Power of Four had launched a pre-emptive strike against the Source in only a mere matter of weeks. The Source never had the chance to release the Hollow; therefore Cole never became the Source.

"Auntie Paige?" Melinda started. "Do you think that when your baby comes, I can read to her?"

Although, the Avatars never came to power, Kyle's was still destined to search for them. Paige met him and helped him to realize that the Avatars were gone and his revenge was already fulfilled. It gave them more time to one another and one thing lead to another.

She smiled. "Of course, sweetie. You can read to her anytime you want. I'm just glad you like the Leapster I got for your birthday."

Melinda nodded. "It's very cool."

"Piper!" Prue called as she pushed her way through the back door.

Cole ruffled Melinda's hair. "Do you want to go help Auntie Prue in the kitchen?"

Leo walked up behind Prue and set some groceries on the table next to her. "I think she's helping Phoebe with the Bay Mirror's annual charity acution. They're holding it at P3 again."

"Oh, well, I'll go talk with them after the groceries are put away. Hey little girl!" Prue said as she scooped her niece into her arms.

"Auntie!"

Chris brought in the last bag. "Done! Can we go back outside now?"

"Sure," Leo said.

"Rematch?" Chris offered cockily.

"Fair and square this time, as in no help from Dad."

"I'll still beat you!" Chris said as he ran off daring his older brother to chase him.

"Hey! Close the door behind you!" Paige called.

"Sorry, Aunt Paige!" Wyatt yelled back in reply. He shut the front door as he ran off.


	10. The Fallout Alt ending

A/n: Ok like I said this is a much darker version. I thought to myself that maybe the Avatars would've noticed what Leo and Cole were doing and then I thought, "well, what would they do if they knew?" So this is what was born. You may notice that there is a lot of dialogue and such from the original ending. I wanted some continuity and parallels. Then on top of that, I left some openings for a sequel. And see when I say some I mean a lot. So I'm writing one during summer school which I know I probably shouldn't be doing, so it may take a bit because I kind of feel bad...just not _that_ bad. lol. I'm up to chapter 2 in that class and we still have 'til the end of July. woo hoo. lol. So yes. This is the alt ending. Tell me what you think.

Charmed-Snow: I'm glad you liked the ending. I really wanted to tie everything together in the end b/c there were so many little story lines. So what that was really the point of the premonition in the earlier chapter.

Barb6- I'm glad you liked my story and their happy ending. I'm a little scared now about how well this next chapter will go over. It's a not so happy ending and everybody really liked the happiness. Oh well. Tell me if you like it. Please. lol.

The Fallout

Chap 9

Alt Ending

Past

2001

The Underworld

Leo finished out the surplus power at the exactly the right moment. He took in his surroundings. The last time her was here, he was searching for Cole and Phoebe. Unlike the last time, he had future knowledge that told him where they were. He began to orb, but he couldn't. There was sudden gust of wind and everything froze. Beta appeared. "What happened?"

"You may have rewound time, but you're powerless. When the girls appeared too soon, they had cut off Cole on his alterations. We would've warned you of this, but we didn't realize how serve the reparations of your actions would be until now. He stopped you from becoming Avatars assuming that you would retake your forms in the life. We assumed so too, but apparently _that_ didn't happen."

She said sympathetic words but her voice dripped with malice. Leo thought for a moment. "You did it," He growled.

Beta smiled nonchalantly letting Leo see _all_ the possibilities. "Maybe."

Leo angrily shoved her against the wall. "How? Where did you get that kind of power?"

She picked herself off the floor, her calm cool façade finally dropping. "We're not idiots, Leo," Beta spat. "We saw your actions. You didn't finish the real surplus. That was only the small portion that we allowed you to use. We had back up the whole time. When you take over the world you have to have a plan 'B,'" she said simply.

Leo, who had been glancing at the floor, looked up at her. "Plan 'B?' Was this all a part of it?"

Beta nodded. "Of course it was," she said only answering to humor him.

"What happens next?"

"You die," She smiled sinisterly. The low dim from the surrounding torches suddenly blew out.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Underworld

Cole recognized where he was. Stuck. In a cage. With Phoebe.

"Cole, if we're not affected by the time change, how will we know if it happens? I mean what if they just decide it's easier to be demons with magic exposed and the Charmed Ones dead?"

Cole shook his head, "They won't."

"How do you know?"

He remembered the last time he had this conversation with Phoebe. Leo had orbed in around this time and he had answered, "that's how," but this time Leo didn't orb in. Cole felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. He knew that he had made the right corrections or at least he thought he had. The girls only interrupted him as he was about to check for mistakes. "Mistakes," the word resounded in his mind. He couldn't check now because the cage was magic proof. It was exactly like the one that Phoebe would've been trapped in if Cole hadn't changed the past and became the Source. "Damn it all."

Phoebe jumped startled, "Cole, I have to admit that wasn't the answer I was expecting."

Cole ignored her. "This isn't supposed to happen. Alpha, Beta, get your asses down here!" He commanded.

Phoebe was bewildered. "Cole, _who_ are you call-" She froze mid sentence as a supernatural breeze blew the cage open.

Cole walked out. "Where are you? I know you're here."

Alpha smiled. "Cole," he acknowledged.

"Where's Beta?" He asked cautiously.

"Dealing with other business."

"Would that other business be Leo?"

"Yes."

Cole's heart fell. This wasn't good. If something happened to him, the plan was screwed. Cole couldn't heal Piper or Prue and they both would die. "He's dead isn't he?"

Alpha checked his watch "Has been for sometime and you and your love will soon follow. A guard should arrive anytime now to kill you." Cole attempted to shimmer away. "Yeah, and I should warn you that you have no powers."

"What did you do?" he snarled.

"Took them away."

"Well, if I'm going down you're coming with me." Cole reached into his pockets to grab the vials that he had stolen from Paige.

Alpha merely held out his hand. "Looking for these?" In his hand were the two potion vials. "I thought so." Cole flung himself at him, but Alpha used his momentum to throw him back into the cage.

Cole slammed the bars angrily. "How?"

"Our real collective is hidden. We hid it there thousands of years ago after the ancient Egyptians overthrew us. Actually your ex-wife there-or wait she's your girlfriend right now, right?-well _she_ is quite familiar with our collective. She and her sisters protect it because the Elders don't want us to get it…Any guesses?" He mocked.

"The nexus, but the Elder's put that power there."

"No, they didn't we did. Now we're going to use it to take back our real position in the world, as rulers. Have a nice afterlife." Alpha disappeared.

* * *

The manor

"How far into the future did Phoebe say this thing was anyways?" Prue asked Piper.

"I don't know. Soon," She answered.

"Okay, well, where is she?"

"In the attic. Probably got side tracked with the Cole potion thingy."

"Okay, what Cole potion?"

"He told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?" Piper scoffed.

"I thought she was over him?"

"Apparently not."

"Phoebe!" Prue called. "_Where is she_?"

"Maybe she finished the potion and went after him?" Piper offered.

"Fine then. We'll go after the demon on our own," Prue said simply.

"What if we need the Power of Three?"

"We'll deal with that later. If you focus, I'm sure you can blow it to pieces."

"The last demon I blew up, I meant to freeze."

"Come on," Prue grabbed Piper by the wrist with one hand and the keys with another.

* * *

Later at the manor, Prue dragged a man in with her. As Piper shut the door, Prue told him, "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. All right, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." 

"They?" The man repeated dumbfounded.

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin," Prue said rather nonchalantly.

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this. Ah, it's just like her." He laughed uneasily.

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."

"What?" Piper looked at Prue worriedly.

"I don't know I just felt a chill." Suddenly, a tornado appeared knocking Prue and Piper to the floor.

"Dear G-d," Dr. Griffiths exclaimed silently under his breath. Shax threw an energy ball in Dr. Griffiths' direction, but Prue heroically pushed him out of the way.

"No!" She screamed. She picked herself and pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax threw an energy ball at Prue sending her flying threw the wall. Piper tried to get up and blow him up, but Shax threw an energy ball at her too. She landed a few feet away from Prue. He turned back to Dr. Griffiths.

Frightened Dr. Griffiths inched away from him. "What are you?"

"The end," Shax answered throwing one last energy ball. Dr. Griffiths crashed through the window landing on the ground outside. Shax surveyed his work in pride then turned to wind slamming the front door shut behind him. Shards from the window fell loudly to the floor.

Alpha and Beta appeared soon afterward. "Are you ready?" She smiled greedily. He nodded opening the door.

A/n: So what did you think? Should I continue writing the sequel? Or was the original ending better and should I just leave it there? I will write a thank you chapter and post it next week so please do review. :)


	11. Thanks

Oh my G-d! I can't believe I forgot about this! I'm soooooo sorry! I mean your reviews/ alerts/ adding my story to favorites means so much to me and I wouldn't have finished this without you! I am sooooooooooooo sorry! Please pat yourself on the backs. You're all so great for reading and I'm so terrible for forgetting to say thank you. If I could I'd give you all great big hugs! Thank you!

I'm working on the story really hard on the sequel. I won't say that you'll have it anytime soon, but I will say I'm working on it. It's been difficult to find a spare moment lately and I've been spending it sleeping. That's probably why I forgot to say thank you. I'm still mad at myself for that…but at least I remembered!

Barb6- I love that you're intrigued! Gives me hope. I too believed that C/P deserved a happy ending. I was sooooo…. upset when she killed him. Took me a year to forgive her. lol.

Charmed-Snow- thanks. Again. I'm so glad you want the sequel. I was so scared.

TrueLoveLivesForever

Bine

coleslady

whatever

Blissful Lyss Turner 72

Carmen

Rach

sehar

mcgirl

OperaPhantomEC

SusanCharmed

Thanks again so much! hugs and kisses to all

Luv,

bunn


End file.
